


[Podfic] Ace-to-six by greedy_dancer

by fire_juggler



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace-to-six by greedy_dancer, read aloud.</p><p>Author's Summary: <i>It’s better if Bond can’t tell Q’s bluffing for all he’s worth; Bond is a formidable opponent but Q’s anything but stupid. This is a zero-sum game.</i></p><p>Author's Notes: Ace-to-six lowball: a variation of poker in which the goal is to get the weakest possible hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Ace-to-six by greedy_dancer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greedy_dancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ace-to-six](https://archiveofourown.org/works/639280) by [greedy_dancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer). 



> Thank you to greedy_dancer for feeding my Skyfall feelings, and to hardboiledbaby for giving this a listen and convincing me it was okay to post. ♥

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

## Length:

00:06:37 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/ace_to_six_mp3.zip) | **Size:** 6.5 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/ace_to_six_m4b.zip) | **Size:** 3.5 MB

  
---|---


End file.
